


Mnie się podoba ta wojna

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jakby chutliwe dhoine potrzebowały powodu by się chędożyć, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porno Bez Powodu, gwalt, gwałt na jeńcu wojennym/ terroryście, przeklinanie, przemoc, upokorzenie, wojna, wspomniane/wzmiankowane tortury morderstwa i okaleczenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iorweth jest więźniem Niebieskich Pasów. Ves postanawia "zabawić się" z elfem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnie się podoba ta wojna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> 1\. Zainspirowane interakcją Iorweta i Ves w "Zgorzeli" Filigranki, to po pierwsze, po drugie, prośbą rzeczonej o Iorwetha jako wieźnia tudzież słabszego, po trzecie, komentarzem Haszyszymory na Fanfiction (też do Zgorzeli) o "kobiecie w wojsku, co to (...) nawet gwałcić jak chłopaki nie może". Dzięki wam serdeczne i szczere!  
> 2\. Autorka nie popiera gwałtów na jeńcach, więźniach, ani nikim innym, przemocy, tortur, okaleczeń, morderstw ani ludobójstwa. Dziwne aż, że trzeba to pisać, ale napiszę, coby się nikt nie czepiał.  
> 3\. Tytuł z piosenki Ariji "Diabolskij Znoj". Fragment w wolnym tłumaczeniu z oryginalnego rosyjskiego:  
> 4\. Cieprza, wspomniana w tekscie, z Kołysanek Filigranki jest zapożyczona.  
>  _Mnie się podoba ta wojna_  
>  _między światłem i ciemnością, nieczystym i świętym,_  
>  _zechcesz, my wszystko powtórzymy_  
>  _do zmroku i do świtu_

Iorweth wisiał. Dobrą stroną tej sytuacji było, że nie na stryczku, a za ręce u sufitu celi, co – choć kurewsko niewygodne – dało się przeżyć. Złą - że znajdował się w temerskim więzieniu, w rękach niesławnego Vernona Roche'a i jego bandy kurwich synów, zwanych Niebieskimi Pasami. Co pozwalało mniemać, że prędzej czy później trafi na szubienicę. Po torturach. Przy aresztowaniu skonfiskowano mu wszystko, począwszy od zdobycznej, wysłużonej zbroi i znoszonych oficerek (wraz z onucami), a kończąc na fajce i chuście, którą zasłaniał prawy oczodół. Zostawili mu tylko spodnie i koszulę, a i to po dogłębnej, brutalnej i upokarzającej rewizji osobistej.

Drzwi do celi otwarły się ze szczękiem solidnego zamka i przeciągłym zgrzytem rdzewiejących zawiasów, stanęła w nich krótko ostrzyżona jasnowłosa kobieta w charakterystycznej niebieskiej kurtce mundurowej. Jak ją ten kurwi syn Roche nazywał? Chyba Ves czy jakoś tak.

– To ty, dziwko? – szepnął elf z całkowicie szczerą pogardą i prawie całkowicie fałszywą brawurą.

Zamroczyło go aż, kiedy pięści wojowniczki trafiły go w żołądek i szczękę.

– Zaraz ci pokażę, kto tu, kurwa, jest dziwką. – Sięgnęła do kajdan, które miał na rękach, odczepiła go, spadł na ziemię, boleśnie się obijając. Przycisnęła mu plecy kolanem, brutalnie wykręciła ręce do tyłu, skuła je ponownie za plecami. Wstała. Podniosła elfa za włosy do pozycji klęczącej, kopnęła w podbrzusze, nie bardzo mocno, ale dość mocno, by zabolało, dość mocno, by się przewrócił. I jeszcze raz, w żebra, skoro już leżał.

– Wstawaj. Podniósł się niechętnie, nieporadnie, ze skutymi z tyłu rękami, ale w miarę szybko, oczekując kolejnego ciosu. Zaskoczyła go. Patrzył, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje i czego ona od niego właściwie chce, jak rozpięła pas, spodnie, zsunęła je do pół uda.

– Liż. No co jest, nie lubisz kobiet? To by tłumaczyło wasz żałosny przyrost naturalny. Nie ma sprawy, ja zaraz mogę zawołać chłopaków, znają się na chędożeniu. Te wasze elfki, jak oni się za nie zabiorą, tak krzyczą, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu chuja widziały. Ale i nie dziwota, wam chyba w ogóle nie staje...

– A ty? – przerwał jej watażka głosem pełnym pogardy. – Pewnie miałaś ich wszystkich, ludzka kurwo?

Uderzyła go za to w twarz. Mocno. Pięścią.

– Nie. Ale może powinnam. A potem kazać ci mnie wylizać do czysta. To jak, kurwa, będzie? – Szarpnęła go za włosy. – Liżesz, czy mam się zabawić w inny sposób?

Te ostatnie słowa poparła kopnięciem kolanem w żołądek, nie bardzo mocnym, ale zaskakująco zręcznym jak na kogoś, kto aktualnie miał spodnie w okolicy kolan. Nie, żeby mógł się wywinąć z jej dłonią we włosach i własnymi rękami związanymi z tyłu. W duchu zaklął długo i wulgarnie, życzył kobiecie śmierci na kilka krwawych, bolesnych sposobów, ale milczał. Przyciągnęła go brutalnie, przytrzymała, przycisnęła jego twarz do sztywnych, jasnych włosów. Pachniała potem i podnieceniem, metalicznie, piżmowo.

– Mam parę niezłych pomysłów, co z tobą zrobić. Mogłabym ci połamać te twoje palce, każdą kostkę po kolei, może nawet w kilku miejscach. Na pewno by się źle zrosło, a jak by bolało... Mogłabym wziąć rozżarzony nóż, coś na tobie narysować... Może... Mapę Temerii... Vernonowi by się spodobało, on jest takim patriotą...

Starał się jej nie słuchać, wysunął język, spróbował polizać, żeby ją uciszyć, niepewnie, niechętnie, niezdarnie. Była już mokra, bardzo, smakowała słono i ślisko, w sposób, który sam z siebie nie był odrażający czy nieprzyjemny, ale nie pozwalał zapomnieć o okolicznościach .

– No, śmiało. Czy tylko do rzucania wyzwiskami się twój język nadaje?

Przyspieszył posłusznie, skupił się na swoich ruchach raczej niż na otoczeniu. Nie na tym, że najwyraźniej sprawia dziewczynie przyjemność, skoro ta wzdycha, jęczy, klnie, szarpie go za włosy, rozchyla uda, przyciskając swoją mokrą piczkę do jego twarzy. Tudzież gada.

– Mhm... Taak, tam. Mocniej, zaraza! Oo... a teraz possij... Grzeczna dziwka, jesteś znacznie lepszą dziwką, niż byłeś wojownikiem, może powinieneś był iść pod latarnię, a nie do lasu... Mhm... zaraza... Tak... Robię ci przysługę, wiesz... Beze mnie pewnie nigdy nie nauczyłbyś się, jak się chędoży. Poszedłbyś na szubienicę, nie wiedząc, jak się rucha. Szkoda by było...

Nie była to prawda. Przeżył swój pierwszy raz jakieś sto lat wcześniej, w Cieprzy, zanim jeszcze poszedł do lasu. Z Dhoine, a owszem. Błędy młodości. Ale teraz wojowniczka jęczała i gadała, i klęła, a on lizał, starając się jej nie słuchać. Starając się skupić na ślicznych, cudownych obrazkach jej krwawej śmierci, które jego mózg nieustannie produkował: o, tutaj leży zgwałcona przez całe komando, tu powieszona na drzewie, powoli, żeby czuła, jak umiera, tu wbita na pal, tu obdarta ze skóry, tu wypatroszona... Tymczasem wojowniczka najwyraźniej dochodziła, jej słowa były coraz bardziej chaotyczne, szarpnięcia za włosy mocniejsze, coraz silniej przyciskała go do siebie. Skończyła wreszcie, szarpnięciem odchyliła jego głowę do  tyłu. Dalej klęczał, nawet oka nie otworzył, nie chcąc stawać twarzą w twarz z upokarzającą rzeczywistością. Twarz i włosy wokół niej miał mokre, w wilgotnym zimnym powietrzu stygły szybko, ale schły wolno. Był świadom, że kobieta mu się przypatruje.

Słyszał dzwonienie jej sprzączki, kiedy zapinała spodnie, żelazisty zgrzyt i szczęk drzwi, kiedy wychodziła z celi. Kroki na korytarzu i głos tej dziwki, stłumiony przez gruby mur, wesoły, zadowolony z siebie (myśl o tym, że to on był przyczyną, bolała):

– I kto tutaj gadał, że kobiety nie potrafią gwałcić?


End file.
